If I told you
by Hoshizora-chan
Summary: If I told you, if I hold you, if, if... Hinata is marrying Naruto. Sasuke wondered if he should have confessed... But it's too late... Or isn't it? SasuHina, NaruHana


Title: If I told you

Pairing: SasuHina

 _Italics: Thoughts_

"Word ": Talks

**Word**: Lyrics

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and If I told you is from "The wedding singer".

OoooO

If someone ever told him that, he, Uchiwa Sasuke, would be hopelessly in love with a girl one day, he would have laughed at that person's face, after punching the daylights out of him, of course. He never believed in love, never believed someone would ever capture his heart – supposing he has one – and would melt it.

Like everyone in Konoha, he thought that he would always be that cold, ruthless and lonely soul. Guess he was wrong, like every damn villager, because she came along. She, who he now is watching from a tree outside her family house. The plum tree she used to escape home, a little underneath her window and with many branches heading out of the fence was now his observation place…

**Standing here underneath your window,

Searching for some kind of sign**

He wanted her to turn around, wanted her to just approach her window and see him. Then she would climb on the tree too, and flee with him. Unfortunately, that won't be the case.

She was in front of her mirror, a blissful grin adorning her angelic face. And why wouldn't she be smiling? After all, she is trying "that" dress… Her wedding dress…

The white garment, which was contrasting beautifully with her long raven locks, made her look like an angel.

Pale lavender eyes, that he would never gaze at again; long raven locks in which he won't run his fingers ever again, nor smell her sweet shampoo – apple scented, he recalled fondly – ,a cute button nose that he liked to flick – to her great annoyance – , cute pink lips that he oh so wanted to kiss, cheeks that are always adorned with that adorable blush – even though he now was not caused by him at the moment – that he found really cute, and heart shaped face, a petite but curvaceous body… That all add to make her, Hyuuga Hinata, his best friend, the love of his life… and his guy best friend's fiancée.

**Every move, every tiny gesture

Only proves you're not mine**

And she'll be married in a few days… No longer would she be Hyuuga Hinata, she will be Uzumaki Hinata. If only he just realized his feelings earlier. But if he did, what would he have done? Take her out on dates? Shower her with gifts? Buy her flowers? Pick her up from work? Be with her when she's sick? Support her ideas no matter how crazy they are? Comfort her when she is sad? Share her happiness? Go on wild trips once in a while?

He already did all of that! So what? Should he have told her how he felt if he knew sooner? But now, it's too late… But God knows he would do anything for her, to have her return his love. He would go as far as stealing the moon for her – maybe like Groo did, because even though it is just a movie, miniaturizing the moon was a good idea – or buy her an island – after all, he has enough money to – but he knows she's not someone you can buy with money, and she liked anything simple.

" _Oh, Hina-chan, what wouldn't I do if only you asked me to?"_ he tought desperately.

**I could write you a thousand love songs

Search the world for the perfect tune and rhyme

But what good would it do if it seems I'm out of time**

Or maybe it's not too late? Maybe he can still tell her? But would it change anything? After all, her wedding is in two days! And what if she hates him for that? And the dobe? He would never forgive him. And he can't stand the idea of hurting the two people who ever loved him, accepted him, the rich orphan no one would dare approach.

No, he won't tell her. He would keep his feelings to himself. No one would have to know. After all, he is the Uchiwa Sasuke, believed to finish his life as a lonely old man. He'd just stick to everyone's belief.

That decided, he climbed down the tree and proceeded to go home. Maybe he'd lock himself in his house till the wedding – with beers – because, well, he is the best man, and even though it pained him to attend that fateful day, he must.

He was so absorbed in his thought that he didn't notice the agitation around him… But then, a piercing scream snapped him to reality. He saw a kid, maybe ten years old, frozen in the middle of the road, a van way past the speed limit coming his way, and a woman – his mom maybe – rooted and screaming on the sidewalk.

Without a second thought, he rushed to the kid and pushed him out of the way; fearing the kid would knock himself on the concrete, hit his head or something. He forgot that he now is in the kid's place. Suddenly, pain ripped through his right side, and he found himself flying. Then, he met the solid concrete and felt numb. His vision was filled with black dots and the sound around him seemed like a low buzz.

" _Am I going to die?"_ he mused. Then, another thought crossed his mind. " _Should I have told her?" …_ Her, Hinata… Hinata… Hinata…

**If I told you all the words I've yet to say

Would they matter or would you simply turn and walk away?**

OoooO

"Sa…suke"

" _That voice!"_

"Sa…suke!" the voice called again.

That soft voice! He knew it! He knew it, he was sure! But whose?

"Sasuke!" the voice softly cried.

" _Hinata! Hinata is calling me!"_. He forced his eyes open and saw her… Still clad in her wedding dress. So beautiful and… Is that blood? Is she hurt? Why is she crying?

He tried to stand up but found out he couldn't. Then, he remembered the van, the kid, flying…

"Hi…hinata" he whispered feebly.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Don't you dare die on me! An ambulance is on its way!" she exclaimed.

"Hina…" he attempted again. If it was his last day, his last time on earth, he would tell her… Even if it would mean he was giving his last breath.

Gathering his strength, he whispered "I… I… love… you". He saw her eyes widen and then, he was engulfed in a total darkness, not knowing what she thinks of his last sentence.

**If I hold you, will you tell me I should go

Do I chance it or would it just be better not to know**

OoooO

Hinata was in front of her mirror, admiring her beautiful dress. It had taken her, Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hanabi four days to find it. The perfect dress. The top is constituted by spaghetti straps, a sweetheart neckline and a figure hugging tube top. The bottom blooms like a princess ball gown, puffy and adorned with lace. (AN: sorry, dunno how to describe clothes, especially dresses).

She couldn't help but feel gorgeous. After all, it was what she wanted since she was barely a kindergartener! She was so dazzled by the blond, energetic and sunny kid that was Uzumaki Naruto. He was outspoken, loud and determined to become something great, all that she was not. So she had been easily pulled by his bubbly personality. And in just two days, she'll rightfully be his wife, like she'd dreamed all along.

**Who's that girl with a perfect future?

Her reflection says it all**

Yeah, Uzumaki Hinata. That sounds right, ne? She'd be with him for the rest of her life. She can already see it from here. Every day would be filled with laughter, hope and sunshine. And the kids! Will they be as energetic as him? Or as calm as her? She doesn't know… and she kinda didn't wanna know that yet.

Just like she hoped the wedding day wouldn't approach that fast. Because she was scared! But what bride-to-be wouldn't? A marriage is a drastic change, and Hinata doesn't really like change. Is she ready for that? Is she capable of handling her own family? What if she doesn't make a good wife? Is it too soon? And what if something doesn't go well? Like the band canceling last minute, the rain suddenly falling when they planned for an outdoor wedding, the flowers attracting bees and all?

**Trying hard to pretend she's eager

Searching for some way to stall**

But… Is she really scared of the change? Or was it the fact that it's not him? Him, her best friend since middle school. No! What is she thinking? Of course she loves Naruto and is just afraid of something not going as planned on the wedding. That's it!

" _Yeah, keep telling that to yourself"_ her conscience said to her. _"He's not the one you're in love with. You really love him, that's for sure, but just in a brotherly way"_

But the wedding is only in two days! She can't get cold feet now, right? Even though she loved Sasuke… Him and no one else. She did for the longest time but she just ignored that feeling, fearing what he would do if he ever found out she is just another fangirl… Well, she's not a fan but she has feelings for him so that makes her a fangirl by his standard. That's why she stuck as his best friend… Even though she took every time they hang out as dates, cherished all the little gifts he gave her since middle high, pressed every flower he gave her and kept them in her diary, let him pick her from work, she always kept her feelings from him… And everyone else, for that matter. He always was there for her, in sickness, in health, in sadness and in happiness, making her love him even more…

**So unsure of the road she's chosen

Faced with feelings her heart should not allow**

But she's getting married. Everything was already organized and ready. The dress, the venue, the guests, the caterer, the food, and even the honeymoon were already set. She just can't turn back now, right? Everyone would be disappointed in her… Her dad, her sister, Naruto… But she can't… She doesn't have enough courage to go through it…

**One thing's certain it seems that she just can't turn back now

If she can, tell her how**

Suddenly, her door flew open and Hanabi rushed in, panicked and panting heavily.

"Hinata!" She took a huge breath. "It's Sasuke".

"What? Here?"

Hanabi took one more deep breath before blurting "He got hit by a van down the street! He's calling you."

Hinata's blood turned cold and her face became livid.

"Hinata! Hurry!"

Hanabi's voice shook her out of her stupor and she dashed outside, her little sister hot on her heels.

She just can't believe it! What if he …? No! She can't think like that! She can't!

She ran to the gathering and saw him there, lying on the concrete, in a pool of blood. She made her way through the throng of people, ignoring their bewildered look upon seeing her dress and kneeled beside him. He seemed like he was dead but she heard his slow breathing, becoming more and more light every second.

"Sasuke!"

Nothing.

"Sasuke!"

Still nothing.

"Sasuke!"

Still no response.

" _Please, please, wake up! I need to tell you something!"_

She decided then and there that if he ever wake up, she would tell him how she feels. But what if he rejects her? Could she live with that?

" _Idiot! Now is not the time to think of that!"_ she admonished herself.

"Sasuke!"

Her tears finally began to pour down her face like a waterfall.

His eyes fluttered open.

"Hi…Hinata"

Even though it was just a whisper, she heard him and was a little relieved.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Don't you dare die on me!"

A siren blared from some blocks down, causing her to feel even more relieved.

"An ambulance is on its way!"

" Hina" he whispered again, causing her to look at him. He closed his eyes, making her panic raise to full level again. "I… I…"

Why is he still trying to talk?! He'll only weaken himself! But she didn't have the force to speak.

"…love… you."

What?! Her eyes widened! Did she hear him right? She was too stunned to say anything. But then, his eyes closed.

"NO! no no no, please, please, don't die…"

Suddenly, medics circled his body and she felt someone trying to make her stand up. They rushed him inside the ambulance and she escaped whoever it was helping her up to join him.

"Are you a family member?" A medic asked.

"I'm his fiancée" she lied.

A look of pity crossed the medic's face as he said "Ok, hop in."

**If I told you all the words I've yet to say

Would they matter or would you simply turn and walk away?**

OoooO

Four hours later, she was still in the lobby, near the ER. People gave her pitiful looks – assuming from her red stained wedding dress that it was her husband who was being operated – but she paid it no heed. Hanabi had been there to comfort her but gave up after getting no reaction whatsoever from her sister who was frozen on a seat.

"Hinata!" Naruto exclaimed as he ran to her, forgetting he should keep his volume low. He hugged her and she finally woke up from her trance.

"He…He…" she said between tears.

"He's gonna be okay Hina" he tried to reassure her. He then looked at her clothes and was shocked. She was wearing her wedding dress! And she was so beautiful!

But it was stained with huge, red splotches of blood. His eyes widened as his gaze took in her entire appearance.

Hinata saw him watch her and followed his gaze.

"Oh my God! Naruto! I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed when she finally registered the fact that she ruined her dress.

"Don't worry Hina! It's just a dress. You can have a new one." He said. "But you won't need it right?" he continued sadly.

"Wh-what do you mean?" she confusedly asked.

"You do love him Hina…"

"How?"

"I guess I knew it all along but I selfishly ignored it." His tone was so sad her heart broke for him. "He does love you too, you know! But you guys were never doing anything about it so I took my chance… I was kinda worried that if you two ever hooked up, you would forget about me."

She hugged him as hard as she could, as if her life depended on it, as if she could take all his pain if she held him strong enough.

"I'm going to cancel the wedding" he finally said after a long time, "and then, I'll come back here. Hana-chan is already getting you some clothes."

He got up. "I'll be back soon, Hina! And don't worry! That teme is a fighter! He won't die that easily, believe it!"

He gave her one of his trademark grin and she found herself more hopeful.

OoooO

Seventeen months later (AN: dunno if coma can last that long so bear with it please)

It was now seventeen months since that fateful night. Seventeen months during which Sasuke had been in coma. Seventeen months Hinata came in the hospital daily. Seventeen months since she lived on autopilot: getting up, getting ready and heading for the hospital, staying with Sasuke till the visiting hours were over, going home and sleeping.

These seventeen months had been hell for her, beginning with her family's disappointed remarks – silenced by Hanabi and Naruto – due to the canceling of her wedding, to hoping every day that he would wake up and finding him still unconscious, and ending with the doctors trying to convince her to debranch him since the last two months.

But she refused and still got to his room because she had faith in him. She knew he would someday wake up.

"Sasuke" she began, like every day. " Why didn't I tell you sooner?"

She took his hand.

"Now, I feel guilty for hiding that from you…"

Silence.

"Please, wake up"

Still nothing.

"Well, Tenten-chan and Neji-niichan are heading home today with little Haruka. The doctor said she and the baby are well and strong enough now… Hana-chan and Naruto-kun are on their first date too today. I'm really happy for them. They really deserve each other." She told his unmoving form, smiling slightly.

"Oh Sasuke! Can you please wake up?" she pleaded, her hands clasping his, her eyes tearing. "I… I need you… I love you! I love you Sasuke!"

She cried some more and fell asleep.

OoooO

She was suddenly woken up by nurses and doctors barging into his room.

"Uh? What…?" she began to ask but was ushered outside by a nurse before she could form a coherent sentence.

"Stay there dear" she said firmly and closed the door.

Hinata sat herself on a nearby chair and waited. _"What just happened? Is he okay? Is he waking up? Or is he… Is he…? No! I can't think that way! I have to stay positive! Positive girl!"_

OoooO

After nearly an hour, all the nurses and the two doctors came out. One of them walked to her.

"Miss Hyuuga? He's stable and conscious."

"He woke up?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes, he did. You can see him if you want but don't let him tire himself. Also, we still have to run some tests to see if his cerebral activities are okay or if he has amnesia, like many people undergoing such long coma do."

"You mean, he can forgot everything?"

"Not entirely everything. Maybe some period of his life, some people or some feelings… but for now, we're not sure as he seems to remember his identity. Now, I won't take more of your time because you must be dying to see him. But please, be cautious."

And then, the doctor was gone.

She entered his room.

"Hey" she hesitantly said. Will he recognize her?

"Hey Hina" he replied, smiling slightly.

It was all she needed to run and hug him.

"Oh Sasuke! You don't know how much I've wanted to see you awake again!"

Her tears began to flood again.

"Hina! Don't – don't cry! I'm alright! See?" he reassured her while returning her hug.

After a long – really really long – hug, he asked "So, where's the dobe?"

"Uh, he's on a date…"

"A date?" he interrupted her. "That idiot is on a date when he has an adorable and loving wife like you?! That idiot! I'm gonna kill him!"

He was already beginning to plan many ways to torture then kill that blonde friend of his when he heard her crystalline laughter.

"Uh? What did I miss?" he asked her.

"Sasuke, Naruto-kun and I are not married. We canceled the wedding."

"But… But you love each other!"

Then, a huge blank followed.

Hinata's heart thumped loudly. Should she tell him? Of course she should! But what if he doesn't return her feelings?

" _He already confessed, right?"_ her conscience reminded her.

" _Yeah, but what if he forgot about it? Something to do with post-traumatic stress or anything like that?"_ she argued back.

" _Idiot! Just tell him you love him! After all, you wanted to. You promised yourself you would confess when he wake up. Now, he did so woman up and do it!"_

"No, Sasuke. Actually, I…"

**If I hold you, will you tell me I should go

Do I chance it or would it just be better not to know?**

OoooO

" _She doesn't love the dobe anymore? Wow, does it mean I still have a chance? Or does it mean she already has someone else?"_

"Do you have someone else Hina?"

"How would I say it? I don't know?"

"You don't know?" He asked, clearly confused.

"No, I don't have anyone else… but…"

" _Yes, oh God, thank you! Thank you! I can tell her freely now!"_ he thought.

"I love you" they both blurted at the same time.

Huuuge blank.

Then, when they realized what they heard, they both chuckled and resumed their hug.

"Hey, Hime" Sasuke called.

"Yes?" she looked up.

Then he kissed her. Hinata immediately returned his kiss.

"I've been wanting to do that for a very long time." He said when they finally broke the kiss to take a breath.

"Well, you then have a long time to make up for." She teasingly replied before they kissed again, catching up the lost time.

**Would it just be better not to know**


End file.
